Ivy Paris
Ivy Paris Ivy Paris was born 12th June, twin to her brother Charles. Her parents are Cyril and Helen Paris. She was born and raised in her home town of Loburn in House Schneeplestein and joined the Watch in January 1609. Personality Generally rather relaxed, not much fazes her. Does not appreciate it when someone assumes she can't do something, and is always willing to try anything once. When her temper gets the better of her, it will explode quickly and fade, so a general rule she doesn't hold grudges. She quite likes being on the move, although that is partially because she doesn't feel like she's found her place yet. The Watch has been good, and is so far the place she has stayed the longest, but she's starting to get antsy again. Appearance Short and stocky with long blonde hair usually tied back and brown eyes. Mostly Waldren like features, with pale skin and blonde hair, although she has become tanned from working outdoors a lot. History Early Life Born and raised in Loburn, just north of the Airceann river. Rather uneventful childhood, but didn't leave home until six months after graduation to emotionally support her brother. She was quick to anger as a child and often got into fights. Sometimes she would just wrestle with the boys for fun, but that was also a good way for them to learn that they didn't want to fight her. Jan 1602 Went with Charles to Fionport to be an assistant researcher at the Scholar's College. She assisted Scholar Marc in his studies in differences in phenotypes in the same species of plant. She heard about the rumours of a new Lord being announced and spent of her time reorganising her time going around the Houses. Marc encouraged her to keep records of everything, and gave her a pressed flower when she left. July 1602 Travelled to Monacoil to start her next apprenticeship under Mage Irnas. Her she unlocked her magic, although did not find much use for it yet. Her family came to visit her during October for Hallow's Eve. She was in Monacoil when Jameson Jackson was announced as the new Lord, and when his subsequent disappearance was announced. Before she left, Irnas gave her a notebook with an opal like cover. Jan 1603 Was picked up just after New Year by Bard Hazel, and taken to the currently under construction Noefrach. There she learned about storytelling and assisted Hazel in her performances. Feb 1603 Charles came to visit, and then decided to stay in Noefrach. July 1603 After having a group meal with Hazel, Charles, and Charles's mentor Percival, Ivy left for Arcath in House Jackie. She now had a cats paw cloak pin from Hazel and a painted bangle from Charles. Once in Arcath she apprenticed under Blacksmith Griff Graham and his son Gus. She struggled initially, being more used to mental work than physical, but adapted. She and Gus had a playful rivalry, and would often spar in their time off. The Overnight Defense (Dec 1603)' She slept through the Overnight Defense. She only learned about it the next day from a customer and was naturally shocked. Jan 1604 At the end of her time in Arcath she was tasked to put everything she had learned to the test and forge something for herself. She made a small knife and sheath, the sheath being solid red with a little bit of blue. After that she travelled north to House Brody to the town of Slinad, then just a little north of that to the Mason's family farm. There her metal working knowledge was put to use, and she learned crop rotation and care, sheep and dog husbandry, and how to repair things around the farm. She was not the only farmhand, and stayed in the farmhand's lodgings. After her usual six months were up, she decided to stay on a bit longer. March 1604 ' The raids on House Brody begin. Being right on the edge of the kingdom, Slinad and the Mason's farm take a lot of impact. This is when Ivy first finds a use for her magic, and finds a focus 'to defend people from danger'. August 1604'' Ivy receives a letter from her father in Loburn, saying that her mother is dying. Ivy leaves Slinad almost immediately to travel south to the other side of the kingdom. Arrives in Iolla Cliffs and gets shown to where her mother is. It's been about 2 years since they last saw each other and Helen Paris had deteriorated drastically. It turns out Charles was supposed to have told Ivy about their mother's ill health when he went to House Jameson, but never did. It's the first time Ivy remains angry at her brother. Helen Paris dies at the end of August. ''Sept 1604 Helen's funeral, and two days after Ivy can no longer take the atmosphere in the house, so she leaves. She wanders into the market and hides in the first cart she sees. The cart owners don't notice her until halfway to House Marvin, but reluctantly drop her off in Monacoil, where she wanders around aimlessly until Irnas finds her. She stays with them for a few months, falling back into old roles since Irnas didn't have an apprentice right then. She gets her tattoo there as an attempt to make a physical focus, but it doesn't really work. During this time, Ivy slowly starts to come to terms with her grief. She's not entirely sure what to do from here, but eventually decides to go to Mulladún. Jan 1605 It's not the best time to travel, and Guard didn't have any openings, since most of their new recruits arrive in June. Ivy wandered down to Arcath to see Gus and Griff. Gus and Ivy bond a little bit over lost mothers, and Griff reluctantly allows her to stay in the forge again, but only until the weather gets better, since there isn't really space for two apprentices. She and Gus spar more, and he tells her that he plans to join the Guard that year. April 1605'' Ivy returns to Slinad, where she starts to look after a foal who lost her mother to the Enemy's raids. She eventually names her Firefly. While there, she finally writes home, explaining where she's been and where she currently is. Charles comes to visit, and the two fight, with Ivy using her magic unintentionally and breaking Charles's hand. After a raid they two make up and Charles goes home. She finally figures out a physical focus during the raids. It ends up being gripping the hilt of her knife. ''Oct 1606 The raids end, and the Second Famine begins. The Mason's can't keep her on, so she rides south, pretending she has a plan. She doesn't. Her only thought is to maybe go back to Loburn. She passed through Mulladún, and she decided to check if there were any Guard openings. Nov 1606 Ivy joined the Guard, several months behind the other Squires in her year, as someone had dropped out. So began what should have been several years of intensive training. She knew she would struggle, she was starting behind everyone else after all, but no one else seemed to take that into consideration. She felt like she was constantly being called out for insignificant mistakes. She began to withdraw, hiding in the stables while everyone else was socialising. Her family would visit her, mostly Charles, and his girlfriend Mags. During these visits she would bury how tired and useless she felt. Nov 1608 The Commanding Knight puts her on temporary medical leave, since she is having trouble sleeping, isn't eating much and just generally appears to be spiralling. Finally, she goes home to Loburn. She meets her father, and spends the next month recovering and working out what to do next. She went to Domhainn Outlook and ended up randomly volunteering with the Watch for a couple of days. She went home, and after some thought, decides to quit the Guard and join the Watch. At the end of the month she returned to the Whetstone and made it clear she wanted to leave, and join the Watch. They were surprised at that last it, but gave her some surplus House Scheeplestein Guard equipment (Sword and shield). Jan 1609 Ivy went to Fort Stiofán and joined the Watch Nov 1611 Attends Charles's and Mags's wedding The Watch Within the Watch she is a Messenger. She delivers messages from Outpost to Outpost across Duilintinn, and is well known if just by face. She also helps out wherever a spare hand is needed, and has in the past assisted with patrols, combat training, cooking, archiving, among others. History in the Watch''' ''' March 1610'' Ivy finds an abandoned nest with a nestling inside it. She takes the nestling to the Guardian Spire, where she raises it with the help of the Spire's Raven Master. The nestling grows into her raven companion, Otto. ''Jul 1610 She rides into a town called Glenbeg, taking a quick detour out of curiosity on her way to the Runner's Haven. There she recognises one othe Guards as Gus Graham, and the two agree to meet the next day to catch up. She's not surprised to hear that he's graduated from the Guard now, but it takes some drawing out for her to tell him that she's a Messenger for the Watch. She's angry, but not surprised by Gus's reaction, especially when he says that the Watch isn't good enough for her andthat the Guard would have her back. Given how badly the Guard effected her she didn't react well and stormed out. Sept 1610 Gus found her in the Runner's Haven, and she got to explain why she had left the Guard. Gus was surpisingly sympthetic, even if he didn't fully understand. She suggested he join the Watch, but never expected him to actually do it. Summer 1612'' Meets Mage Fay and Scout Winnie ''Jan 1614 Meets Wren Bacespider Feb 1614 Meets Bard Autumn Green April 1614'' Is hired by Researcher Jen Quillan, and the two of them spent three days collecting specimens within the Western Forest. They meet one vaguely benevolent Fae, see a puppet, get attacked by a puppet one night, and nearly fall asleep in a Droopbell patch among other things. On the last day they meet a Fae, then another appeared and the two Fae (Author and Ley Fay) kidnapped Jen. As she was pulled through, Ivy got a glimpse of someone who looked a lot like her dead mother. She travels to Cnocrann to inform Jen's family; Jon and Beck Quillan, and decides she will get Jen back. She travels to Begdor, where her brother and sister-in-law now live. Mags researches Fae Gardens, so Ivy wants to pick her brain. She manages to, and has to explain what's happening to her brother and father, who don't approve. She tries to pick Irnas's brain, who comes down to Begdor himself to tell her she's crazy, but does give her the information she wants. Over the next few months she practices her magic, which she had let stagnant after leaving the Mason's farm. She went to Monacoil to get permission to go into the Mage's Guild Library towers to learn a magic dispersing enchantment. Irnas gives her permission to go into the Ward Tower to learn shields instead, which has a similar concept. ''July 1614 Meets up with Green in the Runach Hold, and Green ends up agreeing to help find Jen. They go through the Hold's Archives, find out a lot of information about the Fae, then travel to the Agrona Bastion together. They speperated for a few days, and Ivy went back to the Hold, where she met Morgana. Green had said Morgana could translate some of the passages they were having trouble with, and Morgana got recruited into the Fae Hunt. Later that month she met up with Gus, who also wanted to come, but Ivy didn't want anyone else coming. They fought, and the two stormed off after Gus broke his knuckles. Ivy travelled to Monacoil the next day, got the text she needed for the enchantment and headed off again. August 1614'' Morgana, Ivy, Green and Jon meet up at Stiofán to prepare to rescue Jen. '''TBC' Magic Ivy is a Combat Mage, whose magic manifests as energy blasts strengthening of the body, preventing injury and knockback, while causing injury to other if struck (which is how Charles broke his hand and Gus his knuckles). In 1614 she learned to back a shield and cast a magic dispelling enchantment.